1. Field
The present disclosure relates to turbomachine seals, more specifically to seals for turbomachine blades.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional commercial engines can experience gaspath ingestion into a blade-vane cavity through a mateface gap between platform trailing edges of blades. While a cooling flow is generally provided through the blade-vane gap, it can be insufficient to prevent the hot flow from traveling through the mateface gap between the blades.
Ingestion in this region can cause the durability of the certain components to decrease. Certain remedies for this issue can be costly, e.g., in terms of flow (which impacts engine trust specific fuel consumption directly through cycle penalties and indirectly through turbine efficiency losses).
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved thermal regulation and flow sealing systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.